falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
DN109 QuincyGunnerBossBaker.txt
DialogueGeneric |scene=-|srow=51|topic=000219CC|trow=6|before=|response=''{Struck by a weapon or bullet, a short, violent grunt of pain.}'' Argh!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Struck by a weapon or bullet, a short, violent grunt of pain.}'' Weergh!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Struck by a weapon or bullet, a short, violent grunt of pain.}'' Yeagh!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Struck by a weapon or bullet, a short, violent grunt of pain.}'' Nargh!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Struck by a weapon or bullet, a short, violent grunt of pain.}'' Oof!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Struck by a weapon or bullet, a short, violent grunt of pain.}'' Agh!|after=|abxy=}} |topic=000219CD|trow=5|before=|response=''{A quick impact and death rattle, short and violent.}'' Gah.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{A quick impact and death rattle, short and violent.}'' Nuh.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{A quick impact and death rattle, short and violent.}'' Hunh.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{A quick impact and death rattle, short and violent.}'' Ugh.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{A quick impact and death rattle, short and violent.}'' Agh.|after=|abxy=}} |topic=00021AC3|trow=5|before=|response=''{Powerfully swinging a weapon, up over your head and bringing it down hard on your opponent. Quick and violent, not drawn out.}'' Aaaayyyaarrrrgghh!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Powerfully swinging a weapon, up over your head and bringing it down hard on your opponent. Quick and violent, not drawn out.}'' Nnyyyaarrgghh!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Powerfully swinging a weapon, up over your head and bringing it down hard on your opponent. Quick and violent, not drawn out.}'' Yyyaaaarrgghh!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Powerfully swinging a weapon, up over your head and bringing it down hard on your opponent. Quick and violent, not drawn out.}'' Rrrraaaaarrggghhhh!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Powerfully swinging a weapon, up over your head and bringing it down hard on your opponent. Quick and violent, not drawn out.}'' Hhyyaarargghhhh!|after=|abxy=}} |topic=00021AC4|trow=6|before=|response=''{Quick noise of physical exertion while swinging a weapon. Short and sweet.}'' Grrargh!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Quick noise of physical exertion while swinging a weapon. Short and sweet.}'' Aggghh!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Quick noise of physical exertion while swinging a weapon. Short and sweet.}'' Nyyarrggh!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Quick noise of physical exertion while swinging a weapon. Short and sweet.}'' Rrarggh!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Quick noise of physical exertion while swinging a weapon. Short and sweet.}'' Yearrgh!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Quick noise of physical exertion while swinging a weapon. Short and sweet.}'' Hyargh!|after=|abxy=}} |topic=00021B1D|trow=3|before=|response=''{Heavy breathing and coughing, clutching a mortal wound and struggling to stay alive}'' *heavy breathing* *cough cough*|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Heavy breathing and coughing, clutching a mortal wound and struggling to stay alive}'' Oof! *heavy breathing*|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Heavy breathing and coughing, clutching a mortal wound and struggling to stay alive}'' Agh! *cough* *wheeze*|after=|abxy=}} |topic=00021B1E|trow=2|before=|response=''{A qiuck shriek or scream, you throw down your weapon and run for your life!}'' Aaaiiee!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{A qiuck shriek or scream, you throw down your weapon and run for your life!}'' Agghh!|after=|abxy=}} |topic=0003039C|trow=5|before=|response=''{A quick grunt or exertion, blocking a heavy blow from your opponent}'' Gah!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{A quick grunt or exertion, blocking a heavy blow from your opponent}'' Nargh!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{A quick grunt or exertion, blocking a heavy blow from your opponent}'' Unf!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{A quick grunt or exertion, blocking a heavy blow from your opponent}'' Grrh!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{A quick grunt or exertion, blocking a heavy blow from your opponent}'' Nnh!|after=|abxy=}} |topic=0003039D|trow=4|before=|response=''{Quick and violent shove, a sharp, short exertion!}'' Hunh!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Quick and violent shove, a sharp, short exertion!}'' Gah!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Quick and violent shove, a sharp, short exertion!}'' Yah!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Quick and violent shove, a sharp, short exertion!}'' Rargh!|after=|abxy=}} |topic=0003D77F|trow=9|before=|response=''{You hear a noise somewhere out in the darkness, mildly alerted.}'' Hmm?|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{You hear a noise somewhere out in the darkness, and you call out.}'' Who's there?|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{You hear a noise somewhere out in the darkness, rubbing your chin.}'' Hmm...|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{You hear a noise somewhere out in the darkness, startled.}'' Who?|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{You hear a noise somewhere out in the darkness, startled.}'' What the?|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{You hear a noise somewhere out in the darkness, startled.}'' Hey...|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{You hear a noise somewhere out in the darkness, startled.}'' What?|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{You hear a noise somewhere out in the darkness, startled.}'' Wha?|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{You hear a noise somewhere out in the darkness, startled.}'' Huh?|after=|abxy=}} |topic=000456E9|trow=6|before=|response=''{One or two short coughs}'' |after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{A quick clearing of the throat}'' |after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Humming softly to yourself for a moment, maybe 6 to 10 seconds or so.}'' |after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{One or two short coughs}'' |after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{A short yawn}'' |after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{One or two quick sniffles}'' |after=|abxy=}} DialogueGenericGunners |scene=-|srow=38|topic=00083C6D|trow=3|before=|response=Good riddance.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Another notch for the gun.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=That's why you don't screw with the Gunners.|after=|abxy=}} |topic=00083C6E|trow=2|before=|response=Fall back! Fall back!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=I ain't dying for this!|after=|abxy=}} |topic=000C1679|trow=3|before=|response=We're taking casualties!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Gunner down!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Damn it!|after=|abxy=}} |topic=000C8E3C|trow=18|before=|response=Kill 'em all!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Gunners!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Keep firing!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=I want this one's head!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=You're dead!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Engaging hostile!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Come on, asshole!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=You're out of your league, pal!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Shoulda stayed in bed, lady!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=I'd kill you for free!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Contact!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=I'm on him!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Take him out!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Take her out!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Get some!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=God, I hope there's a bounty on you!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=You are really pissing me off!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=You are seriously fucked! You know that?|after=|abxy=}} |topic=000CFEF5|trow=2|before=|response=Shit!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Take Cover!|after=|abxy=}} |topic=0013572E|trow=6|before=|response=''{shouting, entering combat / Angry}'' Get some!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{shouting, entering combat / Angry}'' Lock and load!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{shouting, entering combat / Angry}'' We're hot!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{taunting an enemy, shouting during combat / Angry}'' Last mistake!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{taunting an enemy, shouting during combat / Angry}'' You're dead!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{taunting an enemy, shouting during combat / Angry}'' Let's rock!|after=|abxy=}} |topic=0015372F|trow=4|before=|response=''{shouting, guarding an area and keeping out trespassers}'' Area's off limits!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{shouting, guarding an area and keeping out trespassers}'' Restricted area! Get lost!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{shouting, guarding an area and keeping out trespassers}'' Stop! Turn around! Leave!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{shouting, guarding an area and keeping out trespassers}'' Leave! Now!|after=|abxy=}} holdupquest |scene= |srow=14|topic=000F354D|trow=4|before=Player Default: Give me your caps.|response=''{Player is mugging you / Afraid}'' Ok, take 'em.|after=Player Default: Do what I say and no one gets hurt.|abxy=Y1a}} |before=Player Default: Give me your caps.|response=''{Player is mugging you / Afraid}'' You already took everything I have.|after=Player Default: Do what I say and no one gets hurt.|abxy=Y3a}} |before=Player Default: Give me your caps.|response=''{Defiant, Player is mugging you / Defiant}'' You're not getting anything from me.|after=Player Default: Do what I say and no one gets hurt.|abxy=Y5a}} |before=Player Default: Give me your caps.|response=''{Defiant, Player is mugging you / Defiant}'' Not even one. |after=Player Default: Do what I say and no one gets hurt.|abxy=Y7a}} |topic=000F354E|before=Player Default: Get out of my sight.|response=''{Player holding gun in your face, told you to leave / Angry}'' I'm leaving.|after=|abxy=X1a}} |topic=000F354F|before=Player Default: Stay put and shut up.|response=''{Afraid, Player holding gun in your face / Afraid}'' Whatever you say.|after=Player Default: Do what I say and no one gets hurt.|abxy=B1a}} |topic=000F3550|trow=4|before=Player Default: Do what I say and no one gets hurt.|response=''{Player holding gun in your face / Afraid}'' Anything, just don't shoot.|after=Player Default: Do what I say and no one gets hurt.|abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: Do what I say and no one gets hurt.|response=''{Rejecting the player holding gun in your face. / Defiant}'' Screw you.|after=Player Default: Do what I say and no one gets hurt.|abxy=A3a}} |before=Player Default: Do what I say and no one gets hurt.|response=''{Rejecting Player holding gun in your face / Defiant}'' I'm not taking orders from you. |after=Player Default: Do what I say and no one gets hurt.|abxy=A5a}} |before=Player Default: Do what I say and no one gets hurt.|response=''{Player holding gun in your face / Afraid}'' I said I'll do anything.|after=Player Default: Do what I say and no one gets hurt.|abxy=A7a}} |topic=000F3620|before=|response=''{Player holding gun in your face / Afraid}'' You got me. I won't try anything.|after=Player Default: Do what I say and no one gets hurt.|abxy=A}} |topic=000F49FA|trow=3|before=|response=''{Player holding gun at you is backing away / Afraid}'' You don't have to worry about me.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=|response=''{Player holding gun at you is backing away / Afraid}'' I'll just stay right here.|after=|abxy=A2a}} |before=|response=''{Relieved, Player holding gun at you is backing away / Afraid}'' Just leave me alone.|after=|abxy=A3a}} |scene= |srow=4|topic=000F4BC8|trow=4|before=Player Default: Easy now. Hands up.|response=''{The player just pointed a gun at you and held you up. / Afraid}'' Shit...|after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: Easy now. Hands up.|response=''{The player just pointed a gun at you and held you up. / Afraid}'' Damn it...|after=|abxy=A2a}} |before=Player Default: Easy now. Hands up.|response=''{The player just pointed a gun at you and held you up. / Afraid}'' You gotta be kidding me.|after=|abxy=A3a}} |before=Player Default: Easy now. Hands up.|response=''{The player just pointed a gun at you and held you up. / Afraid}'' Whoa, whoa, whoa. Don't Shoot!|after=|abxy=A4a}} |scene=-|srow=13|topic=000F49FB|trow=2|before=|response=''{Afraid}'' Don't shoot me.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Player holding gun in your face / Afraid}'' I heard you. Let's just stay calm. |after=|abxy=}} |topic=000F49FD|before=|response=What do you want from me?|after=|abxy=}} |topic=000F8EAF|before=|response=''{Player holding a gun at you. / Afraid}'' Please, let me go.|after=|abxy=}} |topic=000F8EB0|before=|response=''{Rejecting the Player holding a gun at you. / Defiant}'' I'd rather die.|after=|abxy=}} |topic=000F8EB1|trow=3|before=|response=''{Player holding a gun at you. / Afraid}'' Please... I can't do that. I'm sorry.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Player holding a gun at you. / Afraid}'' I really can't.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Player holding a gun at you, asked you do to something you can't do. / Afraid}'' That's not possible, don't shoot me.|after=|abxy=}} |topic=000F8EB2|trow=5|before=|response=''{Afraid}'' Whatever you say.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{ Player holding a gun at you. / Afraid}'' Alright, alright.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Sarcastic. Player holding a gun at you. / Afraid}'' Yes, sir.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Sarcastic. Player holding a gun at you. / Afraid}'' Yes, ma'am.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Afraid. Player holding a gun at you. / Afraid}'' Fine.|after=|abxy=}} HolotapesQuest |scene= (Baker's holotape) |srow=5|topic=0001D375|trow=5|before=|response=Look Tessa, the orders come down straight from Captain Wes. Clint has the command here and that's just how it is.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=|response=If you keep running your mouth off, he's going to make an example of you to show that he's still in charge.|after=|abxy=A1b}} |before=|response=Why do you think he picked you to deal with those scorps down at Super Duper Mart?|after=|abxy=A1c}} |before=|response=Maybe you got away with that shit back when you were running with raiders, but Gunners stick to the chain of command.|after=|abxy=A1d}} |before=|response=Besides, we wouldn't have been able to take Quincy without him, and you wouldn't have that sweet power armor, so get over it. Baker out.|after=|abxy=A1e}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files